


Please let this be real.

by hikawasayo



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, kaede/maki isnt a main ship in this but, rantaro and shuichi fake date, then they realize they wanna real date, theyre there and theyre lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 13:13:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15752403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikawasayo/pseuds/hikawasayo
Summary: Kaede invites Shuichi and Rantaro on a double date with her and Maki, as she thinks Rantaro and Shuichi are dating. Which, by the way, they aren't. But, to make Kaede satisfied, they both agree to pretend they're dating. But things go in a different direction when they realize how much fun they had together.





	Please let this be real.

"Hey Shuichi!"  
I hear Kaede yell, from across the school halls. She has been bugging me all week about joining her and Maki on a date this Saturday, but I don't wanna be third wheeling at some restaurant. 

"Hey Kaede..I hope you're not thinking about asking me on your date with Maki again."

I sigh and close my locker, since school is about to end. 

"Well.. I don't get why you keep saying you'd be third wheeling! Aren't you and Rantaro dating? He can join us!"

What? Me and Rantaro? We're just friends how does she get that idea?  
I shake my head and start to walk away, but then she puts her hand on my shoulder.

"Wait! Can you at least ask him? Maybe he'd be up for the idea!"

I sigh again and turn around to face her. I do suppose it's worth a shot? He knows we're just friends though. 

"Fine, I'll ask him. But if he says no then I'm not going alone, okay?" 

"Thank you Shuichi!"

She quickly gives me a hug and then runs away, I assume to Makis locker. What am I gonna do? He's probably gonna say no. I wanna make Kaede happy so I can't really ignore her request.

I decide to give it a shot and I walk over to Rantaros locker. We tend to walk home together anyways, so it's fine. 

"Rantaro?"  
I ask, standing right behind him. He closes his locker and turns around. 

"Hey Shuichi! Ready to walk home?" 

"Before we go, I need to ask you something." 

He tilts his head in confusion. 

"What is it?" 

I sigh to myself before asking him. 

"Well, Kaede wants me to join her on a date with her and Maki. I said I don't wanna third wheel but for some reason she thinks you and me are dating, so she suggested I ask you to come with me. I don't wanna make her sad, so I said I'd ask you but if you don't want to, that's fine." 

He laughs to himself and takes a deep breath before speaking.

"I don't mind! I don't really understand why she thinks we're dating, but since you two are so close I thought why not." 

I'm a little taken back by him saying yes. I was so sure he would laugh and say no, but I guess I was wrong. 

"Thank you, Rantaro. I was so sure you'd say no, but I'm glad you agreed. I'll go tell her what you said and then I'll meet you outside, okay?" 

He nods and I start to head over to Makis locker. It's been a while since she last talked to me, but knowing the two of them, they'll still be there. A few minutes later proves me right. Kaede and Maki are still talking at the lockers. 

"Hey guys." 

I approach them and wave. They both turn around and Kaede immediately walks right towards me in excitement. 

"So so so? Did you ask him?"

She's bouncing up and down, I can clearly tell how much she wants us to go, but I'm not really sure why she's so excited. 

"He said yes."  
She smiles really widely and hugs me quickly. I look over at Maki and she is also smiling. Do they both want us to come? She then lets go and walks back over to where Maki is standing. 

"Well, we need to talk about the details for Saturday, so we're gonna head home. I'll make sure to text you both the information once we decide!" 

She grabs Makis hand and they both practically run towards the door. I sigh to myself. What have I gotten myself into? I stop thinking and decide to meet up with Rantaro.

 

"So, how exactly are we going to pull this off?" 

I ask, while we're on our way home. Rantaro might've said yes, but I'm almost positive he has no idea how we'll do this. 

"Well.." He takes a deep breath before speaking. 

"It might be a reach, but we could just pretend to be dating? She might get confused and upset if we just show up as friends. If you aren't down, that's okay. It's just an idea." 

I pause and think before responding. Maybe fake dating isn't such a bad idea? 

"I don't mind. Whatever to get Kaede to be happy and convinced."

Rantaro smiles at me and nods. I'm not sure how well we'll do at fake dating, but I suppose it's worth trying, right?

 

Two days pass and it's finally Saturday. I'm still not sure how this is gonna go, but I'm hoping for the best. Kaede added me and Rantaro into a group chat with her and Maki to tell us the details of the date. Turns out we're going to a movie and then dinner. The movie starts at 6:45pm and it's currently 5:15pm, so I decide to start getting ready. Once I'm all ready, I text Rantaro and ask him to come to my house. A few minutes later, I hear the doorbell ring. I walk over and answer the door. 

"That was quick. Were you already ready?" 

I get a good look at what Rantaro is wearing. He's wearing a a black long sleeved sweater and some blue jeans. Plus he has his typical set of bracelets all over his wrists. I have to admit, he looks really good. But...I definitely won't say that out loud. On the other hand, I'm wearing a dark red t'shirt with some dumb writing on it, and a pair of black jeans. I didn't try really hard to look nice, since it's just a movie date anyways. 

"Wow, I didn't expect you to get all dressed up. I can see you're taking this really seriously" 

I say, kind of taken back. I just assumed he would show up in some casual clothes, like I'm wearing. He giggles and runs his hand through his hair, messing it up slightly. 

"Well, we want to convince Kaede and Maki so I had to try my best. I'm not sure why you're saying I'm 'dressed up', because you sure as hell aren't wearing your casual attire."

I take a look down at myself and laugh very quietly. 

"I don't think you can say that. Anyways, the movie starts soon so we should get going." 

I quickly grab my little wallet and meet Rantaro outside. We live near the movie theater anyway, so we just decided to walk.

 

"Are you looking forward to the movie?" 

Rantaro asks, breaking the silence between us. 

"I am, actually. I think it'll be fun to hang out all together, even if it's seen as a 'double date'." 

Rantaro giggles to himself and nods in response. After that, we're once again surrounded by silence. Normally our walks together are very lively and loud, but since we're both slightly nervous, we aren't sure what to say. It really feels like a real date. It's...Kind of scary. 

After what felt like hours in silence, we finally arrived to the theaters. Kaede and Maki were standing right outside of the doors, waiting for us. We walked towards them and Kaede had her arms open, signaling us to give her a hug. I give her a hug first, and the I give Maki one as well. Rantaro does the same, and we all walk inside the theater. 

"I'm glad you guys made it! You both look very good!" 

Kaede says, smiling widly at the two of us. I look over at her and Maki and see that they're both wearing different clothing. Kaede is wearing a cute red long sleeved sweater with a black skirt, while Maki is wearing a pink beach-like shirt with stripes and blue jean shorts. Somehow, their outfits describe the two of them perfectly. 

"You guys look very cute as well, even if your outfits are basically not matching at all." 

Rantaro says, causing Maki and Kaede to giggle very lightly. As we walk to buy our tickets, Kaede and Maki link fingers. Rantaro notices, and he attempts to grab my hand as well. I jump very slightly at his sudden touch, but I try not to make it noticeable. I can see Rantaro laughing a little, so I guess my attempt failed. In the end, I grab his hand and we walk to the ticket stand hand in hand. Kaede buys us all four tickets to see some romantic comedy...I didn't really pay attention to the title, to be honest. Once Kaede has bought the tickets, we walk inside the actual theater and all walk over to the concession stand. "I'm gonna pay for the two of us, what do you want?" I ask Rantaro while taking out my wallet. 

"Wow, how romantic Shuichi!" 

He says slightly louder than he should have, also while laughing. I immediately blush and signal him to be quiet. This night is gonna be interesting, to say the least. 

"All jokes aside, I want some popcorn and a chocolate bar. Oh, and some water. I don't really wanna eat too much before dinner." 

I nod and walk up to the counter. I order Rantaros snacks and my own. (A water and a bunch of candy.) I was about to order some popcorn, but Rantaro suggested we share. I take out the money and pay for our food. Once we all get it, we meet up with Kaede and Maki, who are already inside our selected theater. We look to find them, and see that they found seats towards the middle of the theater, aka the perfect place to sit. I wave to Kaede and she points to the row behind them, I assume she wants us to sit behind them, so me and Rantaro do so. We get all situated, putting our candies in our laps and the popcorn right between our seats. The previews start and I can already feel myself getting sleepy. How am I gonna make it through this whole movie? Before I fall asleep, I feel Rantaro put his arm around me. My eyes widen and I look over at him. He, however, is paying attention to the previews while grabbing some popcorn every now and then. He really is taking this seriously. I guess I need to get use to the random physical contact we'll be making. Though, I'll probably never get used to it. 

Halfway through the movie, I attempt to grab some popcorn and my hand accidentally bumps into Rantaros. We both look down, trying to see what to do. Like the hopeless romantic he is, Rantaro then grabs my hand and pulls it out of the bucket the popcorn was in, and both of our hands lay on the arm rest right in between our seats. Instead of being taken back this time, I decide to just go with it and smile. I can't say this doesn't feel nice, because it does. His arm, by the way, is still around me with his other hand resting on my shoulder. I'd be lying if I said I didn't eventually snuggle up to him. We feel like a real couple, and I don't hate it. Kaede and Maki haven't even noticed what we've been doing, as they're both cuddled up with each other and directing all their attention to the movie. After what somehow felt like five minutes, the movie is over. Rantaro lets go of my hand and stands up, dusting off his pants. I stand up as well, grabbing all of our snacks from the night and getting ready to throw them away. Once we get up to walk, Rantaro grabs my free hand once again. I grab his hand as well, and we wait for Kaede and Maki to get up and lead us to the restaurant. Once we leave our theater, Kaede and Maki continuously talk about how much they loved the movie and what their favorite parts were. I'm not really listening as I never did pay attention to the movie. Interrupting my thoughts is somebody saying my name. I suddenly snap back to reality and try to find who said it. 

"Shuichi...?" 

I look up and see that it was Kaede. 

"Huh? Oh, Kaede. What is it?" 

"We're at the restaurant. Are you ready to go inside?" 

I tilt my head, as I'm very confused. Then, Rantaro points to the sign of the restaurant and I realize how long I've been thinking to myself. I nod in response to Kaede, and look down to see that me and Rantaro are still holding hands. I would've assumed that he would've let go by now, as I have no idea how long it's been. I won't admit it, but I'm glad that he didn't let go.

The waiter guides us to our seats, which is a nice booth table that can fit four people. Kaede and Maki sit next to each other on one booth, so me and Rantaro sit across from them. We quickly order our food, and the waiter takes our menus away. Shortly, we are all brought iced water with some fresh bread and butter. While Kaede and Maki are talking among themselves, I decide to grab a piece of bread and snack on it for a while. Lost in thought again, I become unaware of my surroundings. Tonight has been so...Interesting. I know me and Rantaro are just faking all of this for the day, but it feels so....Right? It feels as if we're actually dating. I know that Rantaro just sees it as pretending, and that all the hand holding from today has just been to convince Kaede and Maki, but I've been enjoying it. All of this doesn't feel fake at all, and I guess part of me wishes it was real. Wait..What am I saying? Rantaro is just my really close friend. I can't be thinking like this. I know he doesn't feel the same way as I do about this whole night, so I should just stop thinking so much about it. As if he read my mind, I can feel Rantaro put his hand on my leg underneath the table. Without thinking, I put my hand on top of his, slightly holding onto it. I look up at him and see him smiling to himself. While looking away from him, I also smile very lightly. This is so nice. I wish we could do this all the time.

The whole time while waiting for our food was spent in silence, minus Kaede and Maki. They seemed to be lost in their own world, so neither me or Rantaro tried to involve ourselves in their conversation. Breaking the silence, was Rantaro once again. He is really good at making sure things don't get too awkward. 

"So Shuichi, how have you been enjoying our night out?" 

He says, looking down at me. I bring my gaze up to meet his eyes, so we're making eye contact. 

"It's been nice, I really liked the movie we saw." 

.....That was a lie. 

"Really? Well that's good. I was asking because I think we should do something like this on our own sometime, but seeing a movie that we're both actually interested in." 

He says that last part quietly, so that Kaede and Maki don't accidentally overhear it since they enjoyed the movie so much. But, did he just...ask me on another date....? Huh? I quickly avert my gaze back to the floor so he doesn't see the very tiny, at least I hope, blush that formed on my face. Before I can even tell whats happening, I feel Rantaro put his hand on my chin, moving my head up so that I can look at him. My eyes grow even wider than they were already. I quickly take a look at Kaede and Maki, who are looking at the two of us. What the hell is happening....

"W-Well..I'd like something like that. I think it could be fun." 

He removes his hand from my chin and smiles at me. 

"I like the sound of that." 

Once again, I avoid eye contact with him. I can overhear everybody talking above me. Kaede asked Rantaro if I'm always like this and...He said no? Way to expose me Rantaro.......Okay all jokes aside, I really have no idea what the fuck is going on. All of this is happening so fast that our food still hasn't arrived. Does he really wanna ask me on another date, or is he doing this just as an act? Or maybe...He's just messing with me because he can tell how I feel? I really hope it's not that.....

 

The whole meal was filled with pointless conversation, and a flustered Shuichi (aka me) who hasn't gotten over what Rantaro did. After we paid for the meal, we all exchange hugs and Kaede and Maki make their ways back home. That just leaves me and Rantaro. He asks if I'm ready to leave, but I cut him off. 

"Wait. What was with asking me on another date earlier? I can understand everything else that happened today, but that was really confusing. Do you really wanna go out with me, or was it just an act for Kaede and Maki?" 

Rantaro laughs and looks down at the ground. Does that mean I was right..? 

"Shuichi, you don't understand, do you?" 

He looks back up at me and stops laughing. 

"Understand what?" 

"You don't get that I wouldn't go this far as a joke or an act. That's not the kind of person I am." 

What....? 

"I noticed how flustered you got whenever I would hold your hand. You're really obvious, Shuichi. I could tell that you treated this as a real date, and I'm not mad about that. At first, I was treating this like a fake date. But to be honest, as time went on I started to realize how much fun I was actually having and I also treated it like a real date. So to answer your question, I was really asking you on another date. I want to do this again, but with just the two of us." 

I can sense his honesty. I'm always able to tell when he's lying, but I know that he isn't lying this time around. He really means it all. I really don't know how to feel about this. I'm somehow...Happy? Am I realizing my true feelings now? I can't help but smile. 

"Rantaro...I was so sure that you didn't feel that way." 

I sigh in what I think is relief. Rantaro giggles again and puts his hand on my shoulder. 

"I'm not as easy to predict as you may think. Why would I say yes to a fake date that easily? It wasn't just to help you make Kaede happy, it was also because I like you, in a way. I can't say I've felt this way for very long, but what I can say is that the feelings are definitely there." 

This whole conversation is so confusing to me. He....likes me? And he has for a while....? What? 

"Really...?" 

I say, practically whispering. Rantaro smiles and nods very lightly. 

"Yes, really. Also, to clear confusion, what I did back at the restaurant was also to get a reaction out of you. Not the date part, but when I put my hand on your chin. And it was totally worth it." 

My face turns slightly red and Rantaro laughs. 

"Hey...You can't mess with my feelings like that.." 

I sigh and laugh at myself. 

"Well this night has definitely not gone as I planned." 

Rantaro pauses for a minute before responding. I can assume he's thinking, but I wonder what about? 

"Well...I'm sure this wasn't what you planned to happen either." 

Rantaro says. I look at him with a confused expression before...Rantaro leans in and kisses me? Without thinking, I go with it and kiss him back. After what feels like, and I wish, was hours, Rantaro leans away and brings me into a hug. I wrap my arms around him and rest my head on his shoulder for a little bit. This...Feels so nice...I'm so glad this night happened. 

"You know, I'm really glad you asked me to come with you today. I'm just..Very glad this whole day happened, and that I got to spend it with you." 

I smile.

"I agree." 

We stay embraced for five minutes before Rantaro lets go. 

"We should head home, it's getting late." 

Rantaro says. I quickly check my phone and realize that it's almost 10pm. We've really been out all evening huh... 

"That's a good idea. Shall we?" 

I say while holding out my hand. Rantaro smiles and grabs my hand in return. We then walk to my house, which is the closest from where we already are. We walk up to my porch and I stand in front of my door, facing Rantaro. 

"Well, here we are." 

I frown a little once we arrive home. I don't want this night to end. 

"Unfortunately. Well, I don't wanna keep you out for too long." 

He says, slowly letting go of my hand. Before he leaves, I walk over and give him one last hug. Because he's a little taller than me, he kisses the top of my head before we let go. I walk back to my door and open it. Before I go inside, I turn around and wave at Rantaro, who waves back at me. Then, I walk inside and close the door behind me. I lean back on the door, like how those girls in teen movies do once they arrive home from a date. Today was so...Eventful. And I'm so glad everything happened today. I'm going to thank Kaede at school Monday for inviting us. She made a lot of things happen, and I'm very grateful for her.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi thanks for reading! I've always wanted to write a typical fic like this because even the most cliche ideas can turn out to be cute. This fic may make them all seem sort of out of character, but I tried my Best okay. I hope you liked it uwu. Also, I'm sorry that Maki didn't really talk much and that I didn't describe a lot of Kaede/Maki moments, the fic was more focused around Rantaro and Shuichi, so I hope I didn't give you the wrong idea.
> 
> Edit: After some comments I got, I edited the fic a bit so it had more space. Hope it looks better now!


End file.
